Project Wessa
by EllaofFrell16
Summary: "What do we need to do?" she asked, almost scared to hear the answer. Cecily grinned, an evil glint in her pansy eyes, "Project Wessa, Phase 1, Step 1: Get Tessa into the musical." Will Herondale and Tessa Gray are content to admire each other from afar, but Sophie and Cecily aren't having it. They know Will and Tessa are soulmates and are determined to unite them. A Wessa AU.
1. Step 1

"I'm the theatre teacher's favorite student and you're usually on tech so i'm really surprised when you're cast as the lead role (and, shit, my romantic interest) in this year's musical"

The door to the Model S Convertible opened revealing Will, and Cecily Herondale, and Dear God, did Will look gorgeous. His hair was perfectly unkempt, and made Tessa want to run her fingers through it. His eyes were a lovely pansy blue and twinkled mischievously, like all the time. Ugh! Why was he so sexy! He was like all the attractive book characters Tessa had ever read about combined, and with that black hair and blue eyes...mmm, she definitely had a crush on him.

"Hey Tessa, what are staring at?" Tessa's best friend Sophie asked, "OH! Will Herondale! Ooooo, girl you've got it bad!" She started smirking and giggling, while Tessa slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh be quiet Soph. Nothing is ever going to come out of it so just leave it. I will admire him from afar and he will continue being perfect." Tessa smiled slightly at Will, "Besides he is going to get a lead in the musical just like all the years and I will be on makeup, so maybe I'll be able do his." She promptly turned and walked away from Sophie telling her that she would see her in their biology class.

Meanwhile, Cecily Herondale was bombarding her brother with a barrage of questions, and Will was blocking her out. His eyes scanned the parking lot outside Nephilim Academy. He saw two girls who were usually on costume and makeup for the drama department. He knew the brunette with the hazel eyes, and silvery scar had a name that started with an 's.' Silvia, Serina, Selina, Sophia. Sophia! That was her name, Will was sure of it. But the other girl... Will's eyes scanned around for her but she had left Sophia's side. _Damn it,_ he thought, _She was hot._

"Gwilym Herondale! Ydych chi'n gwrando i mi?" Cecily's voice broke his train of thought, she sounded pissed at him. Shit.

"Na, gariad, yr wyf yn onest nid ydynt yn poeni." Will knew he was playing with fire as he answered but Cecily just smirked.

"You were checking out that pretty brunette with the grey eyes. Am I correct, brawd anwylaf?" _Dang she's good,_ Will thought. But instead of answering he rolled his eyes went off in search of the tawny curled girl.

Sophie Collins watched the Herondale siblings with an intensity that could melt diamonds. She noticed how Cecily joked around with Will, using the teasing stance of a sister who had nothing better to do. But when Will left, most likely going to his first class, Sophie was surprised that Cecily walked directly toward her and began talking to her.

"Hi I'm Cecily Herondale, which I just realized you probably know but aside from that, you're Sophia Collins right?" Sophie laughed, the girl's smile was infectious.

"Yes, but you can call me Sophie," she smiled slightly, watching as Cecily's smile became bigger, if that was humanly possible. The two girls were just talking when Cecily asked the other girl what her friend's name was. "Tessa Gray?" she answered a questioning tone edging her voice.

"Oh! She was the soloist in the music concert, right?" Sophie nodded and Cecily started to squeal. "OMG! I have the best idea ever!" she cried "We need to set up Will and Tessa, they are so meant to be." Sophie smiled wickedly knowing just how right the younger girl was.

"What do we need to do?" she asked, almost scared to hear the answer. Cecily grinned, an evil glint in her pansy eyes,

"Project Wessa, Phase 1, Step 1: Get Tessa into the musical."

Sophie had been pleading with Tessa for six periods, trying to get her to agree to audition for a role in the musical, which was 'The Sound of Music' this year and was incidentally Tessa's favorite movie of all time. She could feel her resolve not to try out crumbling as she sculpted a hunk of clay.

"Come on Tessa, Please?" Sophie asked, her hands flashing across the paper in her sketchbook creating a long midnight blue a-line gown that looked like the night sky, "Mr. Branwell, shouldn't Tessa audition for the musical?" Tessa mentally sighed, _Well played, Soph. Drag my favorite teacher into this. Oh! and just for kicks make sure he's the director's husband._

"Oh, yes definitely! Tessa you really should audition, you have a lovely voice." Tessa shook her head but she knew Sophie could tell she was near breaking point.

"Please, Please, Please!" Sophie gripped Tessa's hand "I'll take you shoe shopping" she offered. Tessa looked horrified. "Kidding, sweetheart. I'll buy you starbucks!" Tessa moved her hand as if to say 'more.'

"I'll bring cookies for your class," Mr. Branwell suggested. Tessa lit up, the cookies he brought on occasion were amazing.

"Fine, I'll audition." Tessa murmured. Sophie cried out in victory, pumping her fist into air.

After School (Tessa has had her Cappuccino)

Cecily lay sprawled on her bed texting Sophie about the Project W. She had all the steps perfectly planned and organized, Cecily was a little bit OCD about organization and color coding.

Get Tessa into the musical

Tessa agrees to audition

She auditions

Callbacks, Callbacks, Callbacks!

Tessa is cast

Will and Tessa bond

They meet

They start hanging out together

Friends?

Crushes develop

W or T asks the other out

They are sort of boyfriend and girlfriend

second date

third date

fourth date

Honeymoon Stage

Adorable secretive kisses

hidden love

Love Stage

They say "I love you"

They are openly bf and gf

They will live happily ever after

 _Wonderful,_ Cecily thought, _They're sure to fall in love now that I've come up with a color coded chart to follow!_ She sighed contentedly and called Sophie because her hands were getting tired and autocorrect was getting on her nerves. Sophie picked up "Autocorrect?" as her greeting.

"Yeah, 'twas getting annoying. Anyway, you got Tessa to agree? You go Soph!"

"Thanks, but really all I needed to do was bring Mr. Branwell into it. She _loves_ him." Sophie explained, Cecily could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "So can you tell me about Will? I don't really know anything about him except that he's a winter."

"Well, Will is a complete bookworm and is always quoting Shakespeare at me, or basically anything written from 1930 and down. He's deathly afraid of ducks-"

"Ducks?" Sophie choked out through her laughter.

"Yeah! He was traumatised by one when he was three years old, and says you should never trust one. It's really funny because they're my sister's favorite animal, and she's always defending them. It's really funny." Cecily giggled as she spoke.

"You have a sister? What's her name? How old is she?" asked Sophie, she was an only child and loved talking about other people's siblings.

Cecily laughed, "Woah, a lot of questions. Yes, I have a sister. Her name is Ella, and...Wait. Sophie. What's the date today?"

"Umm...It's...December 11th." Sophie replied not quite seeing why it was important.

"Damn it. It's Ella's birthday today and I totally forgot! So sorry Sophie, I need to call her now. My email is ceceanneisthequeen14 ."

"Cool, mine is sophielovesfashion99 ." Cecily jotted it down on an aqua post it, then said goodbye and hung up. After which she called her sister to wish her a happy birthday. She checked the clock, 4:30 in the afternoon. That wasn't that late in London was it?


	2. Ella's Birthday

**Hi Guys! It's Ella, and thank you SO much for the reviews, and I hope you all love this story. So to clarify this story supposed to be San Francisco (it won't really matter just thought you should know) and Ella is in college in London (you can choose which one). But, no Ella will not be dieing in this because 1. This fandom needs more Ella and 2. She happens to be my favorite character. Also, try to figure out the ships I will be using in this story. Shout out to anyone to get them(Besides Wessa). Virtual cookies to all my reviewers! Xoxo Ella**

Ella woke up to Vivaldi's "Spring" playing from her phone. She smiled at caller name, which read "Cece."

"Hey Cariad" Ella murmured yawning, and walking into her tiny pink kitchen and turning on the percolator.

"HI Ella" Cecily said "Happy Birthday, my darling sister!" Ella smiled at Cece's antics.

"Thanks for remembering sweetheart, but it's 12:30 at night right now and #1 It's technically not my birthday anymore and #2 I was trying to sleep! But, you know ymdrech fawr, cariad"

"Okay sorry but it's still your birthday here, and if you were asleep then you probably fell asleep doing your homework, therefore I'm doing you a favor by waking you up **(a/n I do this ALL the time)**. Also, you need to blow out your candles" Cecily stated as if it were obvious, Ella giggled happy to talk to her baby sister(the coffee lay forgotten).

"Fine. Let's Skype, so we can see each other" Cecily agreed hung up and Ella immediately called her sister on Skype. Cecily's pretty face appeared on the screen. She looked rather like Ella except with black hair instead of Ella's light brown, though all three of the Herondale siblings had the same pansy blue eyes. Ella smiled at her sister "Is Will there? We could do it together." Cecily's smile faded.

"Sorry, Elle. He's at Jem's." Ella was confused, it was MIDNIGHT. At Ella's expression Cece added "It's 4:45 here, cofiwch?"

"Oh, right!" Ella smiled again, but she _really_ wished Will was there. "Tell Will and Jem I love and miss them."

"Of course, I know you do" Cecily winked suggestively. Ella knew that she had shipped Jella, since Ella was in the fifth grade and Jem had a crush on her. Ella rolled her eyes, and laughed.

"Go get the cupcake, angyles" she said pointing into Cece's purple bedroom 5000 miles away. Cecily picked up her laptop and carried it down to the kitchen while Ella grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and stuck a few candles in it. Once in their pretty yellow kitchen Cecily picked up one of the cupcakes that were abundant in the Herondale Manor (or Llygaid Glas Faenor as Ella, Will, and Jem had dubbed it early on) and prepared it with candles, ready for the blowing out. They lit them at the same time, as was tradition, then Cecily sang Happy Birthday to her sister and she blew out Ella's candles with her. After they ate their cupcakes (or in Ella's case muffin) Ella told Cecily she needed to finish her essay.

"Goodnight, Cysgu Harddwch" Cecily whispered.

"Sweet Dreams, Angyles Babi" Ella murmured back, and clicked hang up. She sighed, _It hasn't been an awful birthday after all_ , she thought and went to finish the dreaded essay. Splash! The coffee pot full of, now cold, coffee spilled all over her. Damn.

 **Yay! Herondale Fluff! Oh, and my welsh probably sucks. Sorry. :( Anyway loose translations:**

 **Welsh Stuff**

 **cofiwch-remember**

 **cariad-love**

 **ymdrech fawr-great effort**

 **angyles-angel**

 **babi-baby**

 **Llygaid Glas Faenor-Blue Eyes Manor**

 **Cysgu Harddwch-Sleeping Beauty**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading! Sweet Dreams to everyone in my time zone (it's around midnight) xoxo Ella**


	3. Welcome to Hell

**I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these, but sadly I am not Cassie and therefore do not own anything but the plot and few OCs. I'm working on it though.**

"Will, which part are you auditioning for?" Will looked over at his best friend, and raised an eyebrow. Jem rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"How do you know I'm auditioning at all?" Will retorted. Jem cocked an eyebrow. "Captain von Trapp." Jem snorted, Will was sure if Jem wasn't his best friend he'd hate him. Asshole. "Cecily is trying out Liesel, get on her case" he said, scowling.

"Well, at least you won't be cast as love interests" Jem smirked, remembering the Romeo-Juliet fiasco of last year. They only got out of it because Mrs. Fairchild-Branwell remembered they were siblings, Awkward. So she changed Cecily to Lady Capulet, and Jessamine Lovelace to Juliet. It wasn't much more fun to kiss Jessamine, if he was to be honest, he would rather have kissed Cece, incest or no. Ugh.

"James?" Will asked. Jem looked up, a tired look on his face.

"Yes, William?" he answered.

"Do you know Tessa Gray?" Jem's face puckered in confusion.

"Actually, yes. She's in my english class, Why?" he asked, when Will didn't respond, he tried again "She's very pretty."

"Oh really, you think so? I hadn't noticed"* Will shrugged, pushing all thoughts her intelligent grey eyes from his mind.

"Yes, you have noticed her and I've noticed you noticing"* Jem looked over at him with a knowing expression.

"What?" Will demanded. "When?"

"Oh, just now" Jem smiled at Will's incredulous expression "Honestly William, give me some credit. I'm your best friend. You were practically glowing at the sound of her name. You fancy her!" He sang.

"James, no one says 'fancy' anymore" Will retorted. Jem shrugged, and pulled out his phone.

"Will, Cece says you forgot Ella's birthday. Again." Jem's eyes flashed. "And don't say 'I'll call her later' It's two in the morning in London! Will you can't keep forgetting your sister's birthday!" Will looked down at the ground. He hadn't forgotten. As per usual Jem picked up on this. "William!"

"I know! I know. But Ella hates me, James. She doesn't want to talk to me" Will studied his hands. Pianist hands. Artist hands. Ella's hands. And moving on.

"She doesn't hate you Will" Jem sighed "I don't think Ella is capable of hate, whatever made you think she did?"

"She left, she ran away from us" Will stiffened and relaxed as he felt Jem's hand on his shoulder. Jem and Ella were the only ones allowed to touch him. Well, and his mam, because she had given him life, she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Ella loves you. She went to England for school, she _is_ coming back you know."

"Ah, James, Great Bureau of Advice, I, sadly must go back to my humble abode." Jem smiled sadly at him but only said "I'll see you tomorrow, Will. Please... Call your sister?" Will nodded, though they both knew he probably wouldn't. Maybe after he finished his homework...

The next morning (Will has not called Ella. Coward.)

Cecily hated Thursdays. They weren't close enough to the weekend to matter, but they _were_ close enough to get you excited! She loved Fridays and Wednesdays but Thursdays were neither! She didn't really like Mondays or Tuesdays either. But anyways she digressed.

"Will! Cael eich casgen i lawr fan hyn!" she screamed up the stairs. Cecily looked into their bathroom mirror. She was wearing black jeans, brown ankle boots, and a mint green and white striped knit sweater. Sophie would approve.

"Lovely set of lungs you've got their, cariad" Cecily picked an apple and his backpack, and chucked them at him. Will's violet blue eyes widened "Good Arm." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Dewch ymlaen, Gwilym" she called. Will mock saluted her then jumped in front of her and swiped his keys from her grasp.

"Ugh! Will Herondale, please let me drive?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes. He pretended to think about it.

"How about... No?" He smiled and ruffled her hair while she pouted. _He never lets me drive,_ a _lthough I am a sophomore,_ the reasonable part of her brain pointed out.

After school (Will has still not called Ella.)

"Hey Sophie!" an overly bubbly voice called out. Tessa and Sophie turned and saw... Cecily Herondale? Yep, Cecily Herondale walking toward them, like they were her best friends.

"Hey Cecily!" Sophie called back. _Wait Sophie knows her?_ Tessa thought. _When did this happen?_ Tessa gave Sophie an 'explain, please' look. Sophie and Cecily laughed, and Tessa felt the corners of her mouth quirk up, Cecily's laughter was infectious. "Tessa, don't look at me like that. Cecily came up to me a few days ago and .asked me to draw her. She is really cool."

"Aw Sophie, thanks. But flattery doesn't charge my batteries, annwyl" she winked at Sophie, who laughed then asked what 'annwyl' meant.

"Oh, sorry. It means darling or dear." Tessa and Sophie nodded.

"What language is that?" Tessa asked "It's beautiful." Cecily smiled.

"It's welsh, and thank you, but you should hear my brother or sister speak it. It sounds lovely." She flushed slightly, but quickly recovered. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Cecily Herondale." She stuck out her hand for Tessa to shake, which Tessa did.

"I'm Theresa Gray, please call me Tessa." They talked for a few minutes, with topics ranging from Cecily's sister (Tessa learned she was called Ella) to Sophie's toenail polish color (Tickled PInk) to her homeroom teacher (Mr. Branwell).

"Cece!" All three girls turned in the direction of the voice. Will. Tessa's heart started beating rapidly. _Stupid_ , she told herself. _You are not going mushy over Will Herondale. Jem, maybe. See brain, there is a suitable option!_ "Hey Sophia, Hey Tessa." _He knows my name. Shut up, me._ "Cece, are you coming to auditions? If so we had better go now, cariad"

"Cariad? What do you want, Will?" Cecily's eyes narrowed "Nevermind I don't want to know. Let's go. Coming Tessa? Sophie?" Tessa saw as Sophie nodded and grabbed Tessa's arm all but pulling her along. As Tessa saw the Auditorium coming into view, the sign proclaiming it The Blackthorn Family Auditorium looked like it read _Welcome to Hell, Tessa._

Saturday Morning (Will has _still_ not called Ella. Will! Callbacks have past.)

To19HerondaleC , 17HerondaleW , 17GrayT , 17LightwoodG , 17LovelaceJ , and 50 others

FromCFairchildBranwell

First breath. You were all great. Second breath. This is the final cast list.

Maria Rainer-Tessa Gray

Captain Von Trapp-William Herondale

The Baroness-Camille Belcourt

Max Detweiler-Magnus Bane

Mother Abbess-Elinor Dearborn

Liesl Von Trapp-Cecily Herondale

Louisa Von Trapp-Jessamine Lovelace

Friedrich Von Trapp-Mark Blackthorn(***)

Kurt Von Trapp-John Ashdown

Brigitta Von Trapp-Annmarie Hightower

Marta Von Trapp-Emma Carstairs**(***)

Gretl Von Trapp-Livia Blackthorn**(***)

Sister Margaretta-Amalia Morgenstern

Sister Berthe-Elenora Ravenscar

Herr Zeller-Silis Pangborn

Rolfe Gruber-Gabriel Lightwood

Frau Schmidt-Rachel Whitelaw(***)

Franz-Woolsey Scott

Sister Sophia-Elodie Verlac(***)

Sister Bernice-Cordelia Townsend(***)

Baroness Elberfeld-Grace Cartwright

 _Go us! YAY!-Cecily_

 _Yeah, alright Cece!-Will_

 _Shit. SOPHIE! HELP!-Tessa_

 _Mwahahahaha... -Sophie_

 **I will try to update sooner. Sorry about the long wait! Again my welsh probably sucks, feel free to correct me!**

 **Loose Translations (I hope)**

 **Cael eich casgen i lawr fan hyn-Get your butt down here**

 **Dewch ymlaen-Come on**

 **annwyl-darling/dear**

 **cariad-love**

 ***Loosely based on an actual conversation between Will and Jem in Clockwork Angel**

 ****Middle Schoolers**

 **(***)-Mortal Instruments characters deal with it**

 **Merry Christmas! (or whatever holiday you celebrate)**

 **Love Ella**


	4. I can't think of a witty title

**thedarkwhiteangel- Your reviews made my day, This is for you!**

 **Guest- Yay, a fellow Ella!**

 **ruby9017- I love Sophie! She's super fun to write, I'm glad you liked her laugh at the end.**

 **FelicityQueen23- Here's another chapter for you**

 **Princess Leyla- I'll try update faster for you. ;)\**

 **(No bricks fell on me, I just procrastinated)**

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Sophie rolled her eyes into her phone at Tessa's frantic voice. "I have to act and sing. In front of people, Sophie! People!"

"Yeah, and you also have makeout with Will Herondale. Poor you!" Sophie laughed as Tessa squeaked. "What was that?"

"A very respectable squeak, because Oh. My. GOD. I do have to kiss Will Herondale!" Sophie, I get to kiss my crush! What if I'm bad at it? What if-"

"Theresa Elizabeth Gray. I'm sure your kissing skills are fine. Now, stop freaking out and do your calculus. Okay?" Sophie soothed, and Tessa's breathing evened out.

"Right. Calculus." Sophie could hear her on the other end of the line pulling out her things. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"So how is your diabolical scheme to get Will and Tessa together going?" Cecily was lying on her blue velvet bedspread procrastinating, ahem, _talking to her lovely sister._ "You and that girl, Sophie, are still doing that right?"

"Oh yeah," Cece responded. "Everything is going according to plan. Wessa is playing love interests-"

"Wessa, Cecily? Wessa?" Cecily heard Ella's laugh crackle across the line. "Honestly?" Cecily rolled her eyes and made sure Ella could hear her scoff.

"Yes. Now listen. _Wessa_ is playing love interests, so that should create some sexual tension-"

"Cecily." Ella interrupted again. "Playing love interests does not mean you will automatically fall in love. Remember Anything Goes?" Cecily did remember. Ella had starred in the musical as Reno, her junior year, but she had abhorred her Evelyn. Cecily could still hear her sister's impassioned speeches, harping his faults.

"Okay. But not everyone is as awful as him. Will and Tessa are _made_ for eachother!" Cecily put as much passion into her voice as possible. Herondales do nothing halfway.* "They are soulmates. You'll see." Ella laughed.

"Maybe, angyles. Maybe."

Tessa had had _way_ too much coffee. _Way_ too much.

Will was over the moon. Tessa Gray, Sophie's pretty, witty friend was playing his love interest. He just wondered why his _sister_ seemed to be happier than he was...

 ***Quote from** _ **The Evil We Love (Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy) spoken by Stephen Herondale**_

 _ **Welsh Stuff (I hope)**_

 **Angyles-angel**

 **Sorry guys! I'll try and update sooner next time! Let the shipping commence!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


End file.
